One-shots
by Valerian candidate
Summary: This is where i'm placing all the hp and hp/crosses that I have to write but can't go past the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to do this kind of story even if I wouldn't be able to finish it. I don't own hp etc.

Note: This story is for fun and getting it out of my system. Sorry, if it's bad etc, but it is what it is.

Harry Potter

... and the pile of galleons and abilities

"Excuse me, I wish to check my account here." Harry said.

"Name?" the goblin said.

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Do you have a key to access your vaults?" the goblin said bored.

"No, my keys currently out of my possession and I wish to withdraw some galleons from my vault, is there any way I could access it or get a new key made?" Harry said.

"For an extra five galleons we can make a new key but that's the only way you could without your key and it would make the other key's unusable" the goblin said his eyes boring into Harry's.

"Do it. Do you need anything to confirm my identity?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Just a drop of blood but the test takes a while and since it's peak time I'm afraid I don' have time to do it so..." the goblin said probably about the tell him to go away.

"So, you'll find someone to do it for me, so that I don't take whatever galleons I have here out of the bank once I can." Harry said interrupting the goblin.

The goblin grinned, "I was about to say so you're out of luck, human, but I admire the bravery that took. Please enter to your left and you'll be taking to an accounting manager to have the key made."

"Next!" the goblin said already ignoring him as he was lead to an office in the bank.

He sat down outside of it and stared at the waiting room. It was taupe and beige with uncomfortable hard steel cushioned seats. He spied a cushioned one near a magazine rack and looked at the magazines on it. Most were grossly out of date- he saw one that was recent when he was born. Reaching for the most recent one he jumped when voice behind him spoke up.

"I can see you now, mister Potter, please enter my office and we can discuss business." the goblin said.

"Thank you, I appreciate you taking the time to help me" Harry said.

"Please cut your finger with this dagger and we can make you your new key. This test costs ten galleons but it updates any inheritances you might have" the goblin said.

Hesitatingly he did as asked and it took a while to sting. The blade was either sharp or meant to dull the pain. He saw a list of names come up after his and the goblin swore. Leaning over, the parchment was snatched up quickly, and the goblins eyes were growing to the size of saucers.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Harry said.

"Yes, but I've never seen so many names come up before. This only happens when a person gets a considerable inheritance," the goblin said.

"May I see the document?" Harry asked.

The document was handed to him. In gold ink was Potter, Black, Evans, Flamel, Emerald and silver had Le Fay, Pendragon and many others but he didn't recognize the rest except the houses of Hogwarts with others in bronze,red, and green. He dropped it in shock and sat hard in his seat. Silence filled the office and finally one of them spoke up.

"Considering the list, I expect that it will take up to 15 minutes for the total list of assets," the goblin said.

"What do the different colours mean?" Harry asked.

"Gold means a direct inheritance, Silver means you earn any titles, stocks, and items with some moneys, Bronze means you inherit the items but no titles and green means you were given money, and red is the ones that you inherited due to a line dying or given it- without a direct relation towards the beneficiary," the goblin said.

"Potter, I get, but what about Black and how am I related to the Flamel's?" he asked

"They lived over 500 years. It's their right to chose who inherited their things when they were gone. You're distantly related to them, like most wizards, but have to claim a blood bond an inherit the lines gift or leave it to your children," the goblin said.

"Blood bond?" Harry asked.

"Yes, from your parents you got Potter and Evans, your Godfather is a Black and Flamel chose you and magic accepted so you're their 'son' ... and honestly I've never even heard of anyone being able to claim the Emerald vault," the goblin said.

"What about the silver and bronze names?" Harry asked.

"You can't claim their line gifts fully- but you can still get a boost from them. Your children will, however, at 21 be able to claim their line gifts. Silver gives you half, and Bronze a third. Green gives nothing and if you link red account to a child of yours they'll get the line gift if a ritual is done before they turn nine" the goblin said.

"I'm not required to marry several times, am I?" Harry asked.

"No, but I don't think many human woman would want to birth six children, and each line needs to be preserved. I would recommend that you pay another human woman to carry your other children. It's a simple solution" the goblin said.

"Can I see the line gifts, and assets?" Harry asked.

The goblin simply said it would appear on the parchment and they waited. Finally it unrolled itself. His eyes were saucers too as he skimmed it. He put it down and after five minutes picked it up again.

Baron Harry James Potter

Age:12

Title:Baron Potter

Heir to: Duke Black, Lord Evans, Lord Flamel, Prince Emerald

Holder to: Lady Lefay, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, etc

Holder to:Lord Gryfindor, Lord Slytherin, etc

His eyes couldn't believe the list that the was a 'holder' to until he got to the monetary assets.

Monetary assets:

Potter: 1,240,000 galleons

Black: 6,940,000 galleons

Flamel: 5,000,000,000* galleons

Evans:400,000 galleons

Emerald:100,000 galleons

Total amount of Galleons from direct inheritance: 5,008,680,000* Galleons

Harry skipped to the bottom of the page to read the asterisk. The fine print read that while he 'legally' had that amount, he couldn't withdraw most of it because it was tied up in magical banks, magical governments, and in exchange for that he got free banking and a legal citizenship to every magical country it was on loan to.

"How much do I have in the Flamel accout?" Harry asked.

"950 million galleons," the goblin said.

Harry's eyes were as big as a plate now. He was a three digit millionaire and nearly a billionaire. He didn't even know what he got in items or what it entailed. He had share of stock in things he would have to look up and he was in shock until he saw the line gifts

Gifts:

Potter:Omni-linguist (Blocked)

Black:Metamorphmagus (Blocked) (note 1)

Flamel: Master Potion making (Blocked)

Omni-animagus (Blocked)

Emerald:Omni-elemental (Blocked) (note 2)

Wandless magic (Blocked)

Evans:Double core (Blocked)

Master Runes and Arithmancy (Blocked)

He barely skimmed the silver ones. It didn't matter what they were. He couldn't take all the information right now anyway. He could figure what most of the 'gifts' were. He looked at note 1 and 2. Metamorphmagus was conflicting with Omni-animagus and Omni-elemental worked with either Double core or Wandless magic but not both. He didn't ask what it all meant as he was handed a self-updating Line Gift book. He left the bank in a daze. The goblins were watching his every move. Line gifts were hard to unblock but it was possible to do so. If he unlocked them, and took his galleons out of the bank they would be in a bad position.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter the Dark Knight (-mage)

Disclaimer:Don't own don't make money off of.

Summary: When Harry Potter goes missing at the age of 9, they don't expect what they saw when he was summoned when he was 17. They definitely didn't expect what happened when he's summoned decades later when he's around 30.

Harry age 9

Harry Potter stared at the surrounding forest in wonder and fear before trying to find someone to help him. Turning nine, he had only recently found his mother's things in the attic, and read something that changed his life. She had magical powers- and he did too. He wished himself away from the cupboard without a point of where he wanted to end up. He saw a long shadow grow behind him and something warm breath behind his neck.

Crying out in shock he turned to face a muscular wolf the size of a cow. He fell to the ground as it towered over him then walked towards him. Eyes wide with fear and breathing hard he saw a flash and something warm splatter on his face and clothes. Shaking he looked upwards following the sleek line of the blade to the hand. It was scaled, like a snake with red and black scales and he looked to face the owner of that hand. It was taller than Uncle Vernon but just as wide except it was all muscle. The things entire body was scaled and the face had slanted eyebrows like a lizard but golden eyes with cat-like pupils. The eyes were milky until it seemed to clear like a second eye lid. Then it spoke but Harry couldn't understand what it was saying. The thing tried again a few times but it was still indecipherable. Looking resigned at Harry before the thing waved his hand towards Harry, and then continued to speak.

"I hate language spells, such a crutch. My name is… well considering you don't know common tongue- you'll probably butcher it so you can call me Draiven. What are you doing here?" Draiven demanded as he kicked away the limp body from Harry and began to skin it with a knife.

"I wished that I could be anywhere but the house and I ended up here!" Harry got up shakily before looking around.

"It isn't safe around here. I'd ask where your parents are but I'm certain I can't get you to them- you don't even speak the common tongues I know. Are you a traveller?" Draiven asked.

"I… guess I am. I come from Surrey, England. Do you know how I can get back home?" Harry asked as the man finished skinning the animal.

"Never heard of it- Wait I have. At least of England- Kid, I can bring you to the academy or orphanage along the way. I have to report in to the academy anyway- and the orphanage is just in the town over. Do you want to live here or try to go home?" Draiven asked.

"I want to go home…" Harry fidgeted as he tried to take everything in.

"Academy it is, then. Stay behind me- and don't stray. You're lucky I got here in time to save you, or else you would have been wolf pup snacks," Draiven told him as he carried the fur to the river to clean it.

Harry did as he was told and carrying Harry the seven and a half foot humanoid dragon took off when Harry was settled on his back in a make shift pouch with the wolf fur. He held onto the larger males' chest as they took off. Draiven glanced back expecting the child to cry but instead he heard a shout of joy and knowing the child was secure did a few loops, spins, and small dives to Harry's delight. Flying back as he quickly as he normally did. The landscape below them was pretty odd. They left a wide expanse of desert that met a forest which became farmland. It was barren in many spots and he saw a river of glowing lava, small collection of huts that had livestock and farms. Near the lava river was a spewing volcano with water surrounding it. Harry distracted himself as they flew to wherever Draiven said was the academy. He looked ahead at the looming castle, the largest collection of buildings that seemed to surround the academy- then a larger expanse of farmland and livestock. He stared at it and when they landed.

He was carrying Harry in one arm and the wolf pelt in another on the way to enter the academy. The boy had fallen asleep during the trip. Draiven grinned and entering after the draw bridge was lowered. A servant met Draiven before taking the wolf pelt and leading the half dragon to the headmaster's office. The headmaster stared at him carrying the sleeping child.

"We don't have any more room for extra students." the headmaster finally spoke after a long silence.

"Like you didn't have any room for me?" Draiven asked.

"You- are not human. This… child will have a very hard time here. Take him to the orphanage," the headmaster turned his chair to stare at the wall behind him.

"No, I'm worst. Humans are at least accepted- those of dragon blood are not- especially with how I am. I was ordered to take this by a higher authority- your wife. She told me that there was someone that needed help and I wasn't to be late giving it." Draiven told the headmaster as he spun around to face the half dragon.

"Why is it that you would listen to _her _and not to me no this matter?" The headmaster complained as he held his head up with his hands.

"Because you are the face, and driving force to improve- but she's the heart and soul of this school," Draiven laughed at the headmasters' glare, "I've already graduated- there's nothing you can do to me that would do more than inconvenience me. She told me to find the lost lightning child- and to bring him here. I would've done so even if he requested to be placed at the orphanage."

"Fine, he'll be enrolled next semester in the junior classes. Does he know anything?" the headmaster said.

"He told me he comes from Surrey, England," Draiven grinned while the headmaster paled at the name and serious tone.

"ENGLAND? That backwards… and my wife _wanted _you to bring him here?" the headmaster shook his head hoping he heard wrong.

"England. A female dire wolf was about to have him for a snack for her pups when I cut the beast down. You can list me as the sponsor." Draiven told the headmaster.

"I was wise enough to marry a smart and beautiful wife. I'm not dumb enough to say no- especially if she wants him here. We'll need to clear that pesky soul connected to him though. Bring him to the ritual room? I'll even throw in an adoption ritual if you want to claim the boy as your child until he graduates or becomes of age." The headmaster joked as they left the office to go to the ritual room.

"I don't see why not. He's weak now but humans are unique if less specialized than others. Human woman can breed with anything as long as they're mammals or not too big. I have something from your wife as well to add. She told me that he'd need it to survive here." Draiven said.

"Fine, you will do the potion and I'll do the ritual," the headmaster opened the door and they went to work.

Thirty minutes later, Harry woke up with two white wings on his back, scaled skin, and fainted back into the bed. Draiven looked positively amused by it but left since he had more jobs to do- and caring for Harry wasn't one of them. The ritual gave him Harry's memory up to the ritual so he was able to fill out the forms for the child and signed off permission slips as his guardian. Half a year later Draiven was assumed dead because of the civil war of the various dragon clans. Harry never saw his guardian again. The left over soul was confined in a necklace and destroyed.

Harry age 11

Harry Potter adjusted to the new world and realm thanks to Draiven though his only memory of the man was the first and last time they saw each other. He hated everything about it. He was less agile and graceful than the elves, weaker than the giants, and one of the few dragon half-breeds remaining. He didn't have many friends, and it was hard because his talents were clearly different than his peers. Mocked by most of his peers he was driven to improve and when he beat them it just made things worst. He knew the library and the infirmary by heart after staying in them when the others were allowed to go on trips. He decided to change the routine and go on the tracks to run.

"What's wrong, Potter? Can't keep up with us?" the boy mocked him after he was doing some running to improve his stamina with the rest of his gang other boy was a half giant and towered over him. He was the leader of a half-giant gang that made life hell for anyone not half giant- but they saved extra strong venom for Harry. Harry frowned and tried to keep calm. He couldn't face them in a fight. He had to get out of there or avoid a fight breaking out.

"No, I can't keep up with you. I'm out of breath and tired. If you don't mind- I'm heading to my dorm room now…" Harry said slowly moving away from them.

"As a matter of fact, we do mind! Why would a weakling like you deserve to have wings when wings should be a sign of strength and purity not weakness and corruption!" the leader laughed at his own joke and they moved to catch him.

Harry ran from them before entering the building and going down a random hallway before going up in the ducts. He slowly lay on the dirty tubing and waited. He heard them talking loudly about what they were going to do to him when they caught him. He held back a whimper as he felt a rat begin to nibble on his foot. Thankfully his scales made it impossible for it to bite through the skin and cut. It still dug in painfully as they finally split up and left. He went through the tubing until he reached the infirmary and went down there. Flying out of the window he went to his dorm and changed his clothes before settling down to study. It was a beginning of a long painful weekend. He didn't know that people were looking frantically for him in England. As a consequence though, the philosophers' stone was given back to the Flamel's with a false stone in the mirror. Hermione Granger died in the bathroom by a troll that was let in as a distraction.

Harry Potter age 12

In Scotland things were bleak at Hogwarts. A basilisk was loose in her halls. Ginny Weasley was found petrified in the hallway. The basilisk was hungry so it didn't believe that the girl was the little human that said he was of her line. She bit the diary the girl was holding up to her and petrified her before pushing her out of a hidden tunnel. The news spread like wildfire but no one knew what happened. Albus Dumbledore looking at the map that he made noticed something moving that read Salazaar's pet. He did the only thing he could since it was a thousand year old basilisk. He got enough food and water for it- and placed it outside where the snake entered. It was a standing order and expense to feed the basilisk so that it wouldn't go on a killing rampage inside the halls. The hunt for Harry Potter got more intensive. He was relieved to have a year off thanks to graduating early. He didn't notice that he hadn't aged in over three years.

Harry Potter age 13 to 14

For over ten years Harry Potter went to class, did quests, and still preteen. It was like the years were trying to catch up with him. He graduated early for his age group and went on quests. Time seemed to drag on as his peers aged but he didn't. He became a knight and was tasked with learning magic after the affinity was found. He trained hard and long to do well so when he became 14, after years of study and training, he became a full-fledged shadow mage. In Scotland, Sirius Black was found and executed by dementor when he found a group of them, trying to reach Ronald Weasley's rat. The next year was very difficult for the wizarding world because after planning a triwizard tournament Albus Dumbledore went missing and the dark lord came back.

Harry Potter age 15

In Scotland, Hogwarts became a refuge for the ones who didn't support the dark lord. Minerva became headmistress and found out about the payment to the basilisk. She begged it to protect the school if it was attacked after seeing it in person. It agreed that it was easier to get food this way so she agreed. This was a mistake on Minerva's part. When Nagini came to Hogwarts and found her she told the other snake all she knew. On the day that the Order of the Phoenix took its' last stand, the basilisk tore through them and when Lord Voldemort came to see how the battle was going he saw Nagini and Salazaar's basilisk talking in the great hall.

Harry Potter age 17

Harry Potter had become famous and forgot about wanting to go home. He couldn't go home the way he was so he made a life for himself in one he could. He had a son and wife at home when it all came crashing down. Harry Potter, returned to his original world, and he wasn't happy about it. Lord Voldemort was there to greet the would-be saviour. He had gotten blood from the Dursley residence and summoned Harry Potter to his side to kill him in front of a group of people still wishing for the-boy-who-lived. The six foot tall teen wielding a glowing sword, and carrying a staff surprised him. Subduing the angry teen he made a deal with Harry that he would serve the dark lord for a few years before he would be sent back. Harry Potter became a terror and ruthlessly dealt with those that he was ordered to. He was surprised when Lord Voldemort let him go back. The British wizarding population had one less monster to face. It came as no surprise either- when Harry Potter was nearing 30 that he was summoned by rebels under the dark empire that Tom Riddle built. It amused him to think that they thought he would be a savior to the oppressed people. He slaughtered all of them, destroyed the base and burned it all to the ground before breaking the amulet that his blood was in. It was destroyed instantly and he vanished from the wizarding world for good. The legend of the Harry Potter never faded but for the better of the world he was never summoned again.

AN: Well, was that any good? I dunno. Either way, If you read it- I hope you liked it.


End file.
